


Starry Night

by Bellairian



Series: A Little Christmas Magic [2]
Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Mr.Butler is precient again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellairian/pseuds/Bellairian
Summary: The Christmas tree at Wardlow gets some new ornaments.
Relationships: Jack Robinson & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Tobias Butler & Jane Ross
Series: A Little Christmas Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073330
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeChatNoir1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/gifts).



> For LeChatNoir1918, because her drawings and stories have brought me so much enjoyment, including the gorgeous illustration she did last December to accompany my Pirate Girls of Collingwood (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857095) story. What she doesn't know is that I nearly asked her to illustrate this story instead. 
> 
> So, darling Chat, I hope you're having a wonderful holiday and that you enjoy this little token of my appreciation.

_Christmas Eve Night_

When Jack returned to Wardlow after his shift at the station, twelve intricate stars cut from white paper had been added to the mix of shiny ornaments and garlands he remembered from Phryne’s Christmas in July tree.

Phryne was pouring two glasses of champagne and telling him about the afternoon's tree decorating activities.

"…when we realized everything on the tree was new and impersonal. _Jane_ didn't have _anything_ from her childhood to put on the tree and neither did I. So we made a star for everyone. Now it looks like a Christmas tree should look, don't you think?"

He wondered how Phryne's childhood Christmases – and Jane's – must compare to the present. To have nothing from childhood was almost inconceivable to him. His mother still hung every ornament her children ever made on the family Christmas tree every year. He was willing to bet she still had their cards and best school papers and mementos tucked somewhere safe and could lay her hands on them at a moment's notice. Phryne's delight in the paper stars she and Jane made was a joy to behold.

The object of his admiration was blissfully unaware of his thoughts as she handed him a glass of champagne. _She_ was thinking about the look on his face just before he bounded downstairs to help set up the tree. It was loving and confident and happy. She saw it again when she teased him about being enthralled with Christmas trees. She loved that look.

Phryne smiled mischievously when she slipped an arm around Jack's waist and lifted her glass to him. " _I_ think we should celebrate our first Christmas tree."

The implications of her words were not lost on him, but Jack matched his response to her mood and gave her a playful sidelong look. "You’re mistaken, Miss Fisher," he teased gently. He paused for a moment and pretended to count. "This is our third tree."

"Our thir–what are you talking about?"

"Christmas in July. There was a tree at the chalet and you had a tree here."

"But they weren't _our_ trees Jack. You didn't help set them up. _This_ is our first tree."

"Oh, you mean I didn't move any furniture for those two trees. Now I understand your logic." He smiled fondly at her as he gently touched his glass to hers. "You're absolutely right. This is our first Christmas tree. We _should_ celebrate."

They each took a sip of champagne, smiling at each other over the rims of their tilted glasses.

Phryne nestled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jack?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Mmmm?"

"I want you to be here for all the Christmas trees."

He gathered her so close she could feel his response as well as hear it. "So do I."

xoxox

"Speaking of Christmas trees..." Jack extricated himself from Phryne’s embrace and retrieved a box from his overcoat pocket. He handed it to her.

"Jack, that's cheating! We said we’d exchange gifts on Christmas morning."

"This isn't a gift. Besides, you've already given me the greatest gift of all."

"But–"

"I'm serious. You love me and we have a Christmas tree. What more could I possibly want?" He lifted Phryne’s chin and kissed her lightly. "Just open it, please."

Five shining silver stars, four large and one small, flickered up to her when she lifted the lid. She spied a loop of ribbon and the stars fell into place as she lifted the loop from the box.

"Oh! It's beautiful." Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "It's the Southern Cross."

Jack nodded and tweaked tiny wires here and there so the stars would hang freely. "I made it when I was a boy. I must have been ten or eleven and I was going through a stargazing stage. I couldn't figure out how to add the pointers and have everything hang properly, though."

He looked like he was still trying to solve the problem and the hint of the snub-nosed boy she sometimes saw when Jack slept was on his face now.

She was charmed to see the hint during waking hours. She was also very amused. "Stargazing stage, Jack?"

He shot her a _I thought you knew everything about boys_ look. "Every boy goes through stages of intense interest – stamps, flags, coins. I was fascinated by stars at the time. This has been on every one of my family's Christmas trees since I made it. "

"Didn't your mother object to you taking it?"

"She wrapped it up for you. Now, where should we hang it?"

Phryne searched _their_ tree, looking for the perfect place for this wonderful thing. There weren't any bare spots – Jane's paper stars filled those. Except…

"Jack! Hang it at the top of the tree."

"This is exactly where it belongs," he said as he lifted the ornament into place.

"Welcome to your new home," Phryne replied.

xoxox

Jane carefully navigated her way down the stairs, her chin anchoring the topmost package in the stack of newly wrapped gifts she held in her arms. But she stopped short at the doors to the parlor, unwilling to disturb the intimate tableau before her.

Miss Fisher and the Inspector stood facing the Christmas tree, with their arms around each other’s waists. Silver stars at the top of the tree trembled on tiny wires and twinkled as they caught the lamplight.

Jane silently pivoted and tiptoed to the kitchen, depositing her armful of gifts on the table as Mr. Butler looked on quizzically.

"Have you finished wrapping? Would you like me to help you place everything under the tree?"

“Yes. No. But... Mr. Butler, we can _not_ go in the parlor right now,” she whispered. “I think something important is happening in there.”

Tobias Butler nodded. “Between you and me, Jane, I thought something magical might happen today.”


End file.
